Rebuilt
by PplusAforever
Summary: A sequel to Changed. Gaea's new plan seems to be succeeding. Can Percy and his family overcome their struggle's to defeat her?


Rebuilt, A Percy Jackson Adventure.

A/N You may notice that this sequel is written in a third person style. The main cause for this is that I simply wanted to tell parts of a story that would not be possible from a first person POV. That is the only reason. I have tried my best to continue to stay true to the characters.

It was clear that Anastasius was unprepared for the attack. His eyes grew to the size of the moon. Percy slashed down, leaving only a scar on the monster's skin. Anastasius hissed.

"Mother Gaea misjudged you!" He snarled.

He swiped out at Percy. Percy jumped over his hand and struck again. The same thing. Just a scratch.

 _Styx!_ Percy thought. _I'm gonna die._

"Percy! His weakness his on his-" Thalia tried to speak, but Anastasius raised a clenched fist. Her mouth shut instantly as she was thrown backwards. She flew into the wall, slumping into a heap of unconsciousness. That's when Percy got my first good look. She was caked in blood, with gashes up and down her body. Everybody else looked the same. It made his blood boil. Even Chiron seemed pitiful. He held out his hand, felt the churning sensation in his gut, and all the moisture in the ground shot up. Percy was hoping it would be a lot, but there was no moisture in the ground, so there was about the amount from a squirt gun.

"Styx"

Anastasius laughed. "Foolish demigod. Just because you saved Olympus, doesn't mean you can kill me!"

Anastasius lunged. Percy dodged, his blade ricocheting off his oponent's.

"Well, yeah, that doesn't prove I can kill you, but this should."

He had a new trick that he'd been trying. He had shared the idea only with Thalia and his mother. He gave his mother a look, so that she knew what he was planning. He stretched out his hand, and water poured from Sally's body, she fell, limp and weak, but alive. Next, Percy drew the water from his wife's body, and clapped his hands together. One by one, he stole the water from his friend's bodies. They stared in shock. Percy formed the water into a giant stream, flowing into Anastasius' mouth. The Titan screamed, but it was muffled as the water drowned him. He tried to fight back. Percy grunted, forcing the water to churn faster. Anastasius collapsed. Percy separated his hands, and the water separated, too, and entered back into their original bodies. The reentry of the snapped both Thalia and Sally back, while Percy took his turn to collapse, but only for a moment. He rushed over and cut everyone's bonds, doing his mother's and Thalia's last, knowing they would berate him if he did it otherwise. Once Thalia's ropes had been cut, he grabbed her tight and kissed her.

"Oh gods, Thalia, it's been so hard without you. Garret begged everyday if he could finally meet Mommy. I didn't know what to say! I promised I'd bring you back today, though so-"

"Shut up, Kelp Head," she grabbed his face.

They kissed again. Thalia slapped Percy.

"Don't ever take that much water from my body again! You could have killed us. You have no idea what that feels like! And, and, and," She threw her hands up in exasperation. "And gods, I've missed you!"

She threw herself over him.

"I've missed you, too, brother!" Tyson boomed. He also threw himself upon Percy.

"it has been too long, Percy." He concluded. Percy embraced him warmly, before moving to his mother.

"Gods, I'm so sorry about this, Mom. I've never told you how much I appreciate you.

"Okay, this touching and all, but how did you drown that guy? I mean the trick was cool and all, but how does it work. I'm no expert, but I don't think that's enough water to drown a Titan." Leo chimed in.

"That's just a little something Annabeth taught me," Percy said, "Titans and monsters aren't water based, meaning they don't need water to survive, well except for Oceanus, but anyway, even a gallon of water can kill them if they drink it. Basically, if they aren't prepared for it, simply drinking a glass of water could kill them. How do you think Dionysus gets drunk so fast?"

The other demigods followed along, trying to shake the feeling of what just happened.

Thalia watched him, waiting for him to lose his happiness at the mention of Annabeth, but he didn't. He flinched, but it was unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. She sighed, content. Percy returned and helped her to her feet. She kissed him again. Thalia looked deep into his sea green eyes. His loving look that had been missing since Annabeth died was there again.

"I love you, Percy. And I forgive you for everything." That last part was hard for her. She had a pride problem.

"Well, whatever happened," Leo said, "Anastasius really went out like a little bitch."

The campers all laughed, glad for a moment of relief. Chiron, never one for great timing, broke it.

"I am afraid, Leo, that Anastasius might have only been the beginning. Gaea plans on rising again."

Percy searched the eyes of everyone in the room. They left in silence.

The hellhounds were easily defeated on the way back out. This time, Percy had help. The first thing he did was find a water source. Using his powers always drained his energy. He also used the water to wash everyone down, guiding the liquid over their cuts and sores, cleaning them out. Percy delivered Piper, Tyson, Grover, and Leo to Camp Half Blood. Next, he escorted his Mom back home. After many tearful apologies and goodbyes, Thalia was finally alone with Percy. He held her hand, and led the way, careful to keep his body as the one facing the street.

"Well, I introduced Garret to Zeus" Percy said.

Thalia paled. "We agreed that I'd be the one to do that! He doesn't take news the best from you."

"Well, it was either leave Garret with the gods, or with a bunch of squealing, gossiping Aphrodite girls. It was a last-minute decision. Do you seriously want our son left with them?"

Thalia bit the inside of her cheek.

"I see your point. How did my dad take it?"

"Actually, very well."

Percy raised his eyebrows, as if he were still trying to process this himself.

"I think he took a liking to him."

Thalia thought this over, giving Percy a sideways glance.

"That's good, then. Oh gods, Percy, I can't wait to see him again!"

She walked with an eager anticipation. Percy held the door to the Empire State Building open for her.

"Don't worry, I told you he's been begging for Mama every day. Literally."

They took the elevator up, Thalia barely being able to contain her excitement. They entered the throne room to find just Zeus. No one else.

"Dad?"

The Lord of the Skies turned.

"Thalia!? He found you!"

Zeus hugged his daughter and gave a nod of approval to Percy. Zeus had never been this emotional. Percy believed it to be due to the fact that Percy forced the gods to take more time in their children's lives.

"Your air privileges are up" Zeus confirmed.

Ah, there's the Zeus Percy knew.

"Dad, where's Garret?" Thalia peered around her father.

"With Poseidon. Let me summon him."

A staff appeared in Zeus' hand. He banged it twice on the white marble floor with the design Annabeth and created. It was a nice swirling pattern with streaks of yellow in the marble. At that moment, Poseidon materialized, gripping Garret in one hand.

"Percy, my boy!"

Garret looked up.

"Daddy!"

He struggled away from the god's grip. Poseidon let him loose to run to his father's waiting arms.

"I wove you"

He wrapped his tiny arms around Percy's neck, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Garret"

"Well, I wove you more!"

A triumphant look showed in Garret's eye. Percy challenged that.

"Oh yeah? I love you most!"

"Ha! I wove you mostest!"

Percy grinned broadly.

"Looks like you win," Percy informed the giggling boy.

Then, Garret noticed Thalia, who was giggling herself at the bond between father and son.

"Mommy..."

Percy turned and set Garret down. Even though Garret was a few months old when he last saw her, he recognized her. Perhaps it was in his blood.

"Garret, I want you to meet your Mommy"

Garret stood there sheepishly with his hand behind his back, and his head hung low.

"I made you something," he half muttered, pulling a large, crumpled up card out from his back pocket.

"You look pwetty, Mommy"

Thalia's heart went soaring when she read the card:

To Mommy:

I think that ur the bestest mommy in the hole wide world.

I love you even though I don't relley no u.

Love, Garret

"He worked all day on that," Poseidon told her.

Thalia wept.

"Oh, Garret!"

She hugged him tightly, not letting go.

"I love you so much!"

"I wove you, too!"

Thalia read the card again.

"Oh, Percy. And he takes after your spelling!"

Percy's face turned red.

Percy interjected

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. And Let's not forget about me! I love you, too, Thalia!"

He kissed her.

"Ewww! Daddy! That's the fastest way to spread cooties!"

Two Years Later

"MOMMY! DADDY! It's doing it again!"

Garret bawled while Thunder answered the Lightning flashes outside. Percy raced into Garret's room. He sat on the edge of Garret's bed, and picked him up, setting him in his lap. Thalia entered at this time, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Is everything all right?"

"No! It's not! The sky is mad! Why does it have to be to loud?"

Percy rubbed his son's shoulder.

"Listen, Garret, do you want to know the truth?"

He nodded his little head up and down quickly.

"Well, there are these people called gods. You remember that place I took you before you met Mommy? That's where they live. Uncle Z and Uncle P are two of the gods. Every once in a while, they play bowling. The lightning strikes when they hit the pins, and the thunder is the sound of the ball hitting the pins. No one is mad. They're just having fun!"

Garret's wheels turned inside his head as he pondered this. He stood up and looked out the window.

"So, the sky isn't mad? It's just Uncle Z playing bowling?"

"Yep"

"Is the rain his tears because he's losing?"

A smile crept onto Percy's lips.

"You know what, I think it is."

Garret bounced happily under his covers.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Dad?"

"There's a certain time for a child to know things. Tonight, it was your time to know that"

"Thanks, Daddy! I love you!"

He threw his arms around Percy's neck and hugged him.

"I love you, too!"

Percy set the boy down and walked out.

"Daddy! You forgot to tuck me in!"

"I'll do it, You go on back to bed, Percy" Thalia replied. She tucked the tired kid in and kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Mommy."

They both whispered goodnight, and Garret's eyes shut until morning. Thalia then walked back to her room, where Percy was laying. She got into bed next to him.

"Gods, it's past 10 and we just got him to bed. He was supposed to be asleep an hour ago."

She mused for moment.

"Percy, he's 4 years old and already talks proficiently."

"Sure, sure…" Percy mumbled.

"It means very well, Kelp Head"

She rolled her eyes. Percy beamed.

"I know! Yeah, I know what pro..pro…" Percy trailed off. He snapped his fingers and smiled again. " _Proficiently!_ Yeah, I know what it means. I taught him all those words! Well, me and preschool"

Thalia laughed.

"Gods, Percy, sometimes I wonder if you try to be funny on purpose, or if you really are that stupid!"

Percy looked hurt.

"Well, build me up some more, why don't you"

He stuck out his bottom lip and turned over.

"Aw, come on, Percy! Are you really going to act like a child?"

"Garret's preschool teaches that you should apologize when you hurt someone" Percy replied.

Thalia smiled seductively. She placed her hand on Percy's waist.

"What kind of apology did you have in mind?"

Percy wheeled back around.

"Well, they say that saying your sorry isn't enough. You need to show the other person that you really are sorry."

Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Does this work for you?"

She straddled his body and kissed him.

"Not quite, but it's definitely showing effort.

She smiled again as he slipped his hands under her shirt. Their worries melted into the night.

"Daaaaaaaaadyyyyyyyyy!"

Percy woke with a start. What time was it? 7:45. _Styx!_ Garret was going to be late for preschool, and Percy would be late for work. He wasn't exactly sure if they punished preschoolers, but he did know they fired adults.

"Styx, Styx, STYX!"

His curses woke Thalia.

"Hades, Percy, can you scream any louder?" She complained.

Percy ran into Garret's room, only then realizing he had nothing but boxers on. Garret lovingly pointed it out.

"Daddy, you're in your underwear!"

"Yep, but that doesn't matter,"

Percy said as he scooped his son up, carrying him to the bath.

"We don't want you being late!"

"Daddy, when do I start kidergarden?"

Percy chuckled at Garret's attempt at Kindergarten.

"Not until a year or two more. You have to learn the basics of everything first."

Garret protested.

"But I alweady know all the basics!"

"Don't worry, you'll go through school at the same speed as everyone else, and you'll have the same friends every year."

Garret pursed his lips. He nodded his head, confirming his dad's words.

"Okay"

Garret huffed out his okay, as his father finished bathing him and was helping him into his Huggies.

"Daddy, do I have to wear these anymore? Diapers are for babies!"

"Well, these are pull ups. There for big kids like you."

"I don't like them. I am toiwet twained!"

Percy though for a moment.

"Okay, if you wear this today, and don't have a single accident, I'll get you some regular big kid underwear for tomorrow. Does that sound fair?"

Garret swelled up with joy at the thought of having "big kid" undies. He happily agreed.

"Uh-huh!"

Percy poured Garret some cereal before running back into his room to change. He threw on the first shirt and pair of jeans he saw. He bent over his wife and kissed her goodbye.

"He better not be late, Percy, or you'll be making up to me tonight!" She called after him.

Percy grinned. He rushed over to the preschool and had Garret there right at 8. Perfect!

"Love you, Garret. Be a good kid!"

"Love you, Daddy!"

The teacher smiled at them.

Now, he had to deal with his boss. Looked like that promotion was out of the water. Sure, Percy loved his job as a morning radio announcer, but a promotion to producer would help him get Garret to Disney World. That's the one place he asked to go constantly. Percy kepg telling him that they had the money to live a great life and not worry about debts. Disney World just didn't fit in the budget. Percy sighed, walking into his boss's office late.

"Jackson, why the hell are you late?"

His boss was a short, slightly overweight man, completely bald, with a face that resembled Robin William's mixed with William Shatner.

"Sorry, Mr. Boatwright, I had to drop my son off at preschool."

"Why would you not swing by this meeting first? I specifically told everyone not to be late! They don't punish preschoolers, you know."

 _Aha! They didn't punish them!_

"I'm sorry, Sir. My job is important, but my family will always come first."

There was silence until Mr. Boatwright broke into a grin.

"Congratulations, Mr. Jackson. You just got the promotion!"

Percy was stunned.

"Huh?"

"I've been looking for someone who has his priorities straight! Family should come before your job." He held up a finger. "That being said, Jackson. Just set your alarm next time. Promotions can be taken away just as easily as they are given.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you so much. With this promotion, I'll finally be able to take Garret to Disney World. I've been waiting forever to tell him we could go!"

Mr. Boatwright looked at Percy

"Well, why didn't you say so? I'm paying for your trip to Orlando! Airfare, hotel, and park tickets included!"

"How much comes out of my pay?"

"None at all, my boy! You earned this!"

Percy though for a moment.

"Actually, if it's all okay with you, we'd rather drive. I kind of have this thing about flying..."

"Of course! Drive if you want. I'll throw in souvenir money instead"

"Thank you so much, Sir!"

He shook his hand and walked out.

"Jackson!"

"Yes, Sir?"

He poked his head back in.

"We weren't finished with this meeting."

"Oh"

Percy could not wait to get home. He was skipping on his way into the house.

"Thalia, big news! We're going to Disney World!"

"What? How?!"

Thalia placed the book she was reading on the coffee table.

Percy relayed the story, and she smiled.

"Percy, that's great!"

She cringed after she said that. Doubling over momentarily.

"Are you okay?"

Percy asked worriedly, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, Just a cramp. It'll be okay. Did you tell Garret yet?"

" _Styx_! I left Garret at school!"

"Percy! Its 12:30! You were supposed to pick him up at 12 when you got off for lunch! I could have swung by if you were going to be late!"

"Oh gods, he'll hate me!"

Percy gave Thalia a quick kiss before heading to the school. He got there and tried to explain to the teacher.

"Listen, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to leave him here. I got a promotion at work, I had to miss a little of my lunch break, an-"

"Mr. Jackson, it is okay"

She put a reassuring hand on him.

"We have parents who leave their kids all day because they don't really want them. Its fine. We're sure you're a great parent. We've never had any problems with you before. I'll call Garret over."

Percy exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Garret! Your daddy's here! Garret! Garret?"

Percy then immediately grew worried.

"Why isn't he responding?"

"I don't know!"

The teacher looked equally terrified. Percy joined her in calling his name.

"Garret! Daddy's here!"

They crossed the playground, finding no sign of him. There was one other kid around.

"Billy, have you seen Garret?"

Ms. Cherry asked sweetly. Billy hung his head, a sneer planted on his lips.

"No, Ma'am."

"Are you sure, Billy?"

"Yes"

Can you show me what's in your hand?"

"No"

"Billy, you're a ten-year-old boy, don't act like a child. Show me what's in your hand."

Reluctantly, Bill opened his hand. Inside, was a bloody pocket knife. Ms. Cherry's smiled dropped. Her expression grew worrisome.

"Billy, tell me where Garret is RIGHT NOW!"

Ms. Cherry spoke so forcefully, even Percy would have been scared. Billy pointed to a sewer. Percy pulled the man hole cover off, and saw Garret lying at the bottom in a pool of blood. His adrenaline pumped him into action. Percy jumped below. He picked up his son and began climbing the ladder. He got half way before he noticed a sleepy looking woman at the end of the tunnel.

"It has begun, Perseus. Ms. Cherry might be the first blood, if it isn't already Garret."

Percy cursed and climbed faster. He got to the top to see Garret's teacher running from his old friend, the Minotaur.

"Gods, Minny. You keep coming back for more, don't you?"

Percy lay down his son. He drew Riptide. He charged, getting a clean strike to the monster's chest. The bull roared, slamming his right fist down on Percy's head. Percy stumbled back, slightly dazed. He had expected to kill the beast with one strike. Next thing he knew, he was flying back. He struck the tire swing and fell to the pavement below. Who the Hades built children's playgrounds on cement? Percy stared at the water fountain, stretched out his hand, and then it erupted, startling the Minotaur. Percy took his chance, slashing and hacking until gold dust encircled him. Meanwhile, Ms. Cherry had fainted. Percy cradled his son in one arm and picked the teacher up with the other. He loaded both in his car and drove to the hospital.

 _Gods, Percy, you're a terrible dad!_ He chided himself.

When he arrived at the ER, he told how Garret seemed to have been stabbed, and that Ms. Cherry just fainted from shock.

"Listen, you've got to save him! I was late picking up, and he was attacked. He needs to know I'm sorry!"

"Mr. Jackson, calm down. We would advise calling your wife or mother, or someone you can share your anger and grief with. We will do our best. The wounds don't appear to be deep, so they are most likely nonfatal."

Percy nodded, not really processing.

"You know what, I should probably just call my wife, right?"

The nurse nodded.

"Yes, Sir, that's a great idea."

Percy backed away. "I'm gonna call my wife."

The nurse nodded again. "Yes, Sir"

And that's what he did.

"Thalia, oh gods, Garret's in the hospital"

He gave his account, crying now.

"Gods, Thalia, if I hadn't forgot about him! It's all my fault!"

"Percy, clam down. No one is going to assert blame. The Minotaur easily would have attacked Garret some other time."

Thalia tried to stay calm, but the strain and fear in her voice was evident.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. I love you, Percy. Please, please don't blame yourself."

She hung up. Percy kept waiting for what felt like forever. Thalia came through the hallway, hair billowing behind her. (She had recently grown it out to her shoulders, although it still had a bit of a spiky look to it.)

"Percy!"

He turned, and embraced her, his eyes bright red from the tears.

"Thalia, it's all my fault. How did I forget about my own son?"

Thalia sat him down, massaging his shoulders.

"Calm down, Percy. Don't blame yourself. I didn't call to remind you like I usually do. Usually you have my reminder. It's just as much my fault."

"That's not the point! I forgot my son! What kind of a father does that?"

"Literally both of our dads ignored us for years, Percy."

Fresh tears sprang forth.

"I'm scared, Thalia"

Thalia removed her hands. She gave Percy a glare.

"Perseus Andrew Jackson, I want you to shut up. I'm just as worried. Quit your whining bullshit. It's okay to be scared. But you're strong, Percy, and our son is strong. He's going to be fine. Gaea is the problem, Percy not you."

Percy nodded, wiping his tears away.

"You're right. Gods, you're always right.'

"Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"Is this your wife?"

Percy looked at Thalia, almost as if he was making sure, and nodded.

"Yes"

"Good, well first off, from the diagnostics, it appears that your son was stabbed once in each leg right below the knees. One knife wound is in the shoulder. Bruises can be found at the scalp, and more spread throughout the body, probably from hitting the rungs of the sewer ladder. He's very lucky to be alive. His bod went through enough trauma to kill an adult"

"Is he going to live, though?"

"Oh, yes, he should, but we want to keep him here a few days just to make sure. A child his age suffering just the knife wounds should have died. We are very shocked that he didn't have at least a concussion."

"Is he awake? Can we see him?" Percy asked urgently.

"Of course, he seems to be doing great. Right this way."

The doc led them down a few doors and into Garret's room. Garret lay on the hospital bed with various tubes and wires hooked to his body. He appeared to be sleeping. Percy sat down in a chair and took his tiny hand. Garret's eyes popped open.

"Daddy! I missed you at school today. A boy tried to hurt me, and now a man told me I'm in the hospital. What happened?"

"Garret, it's my fault. I was late picking you up. It won't happen again."

"Why are you crying, Daddy?"

Percy just couldn't stop himself.

"Mommy, why is Daddy crying?"

Thalia walked to Garret's other side and also took his hand, now trying to hold back tears herself.

"We thought you might die, Garret"

"It was that serwious?!"

Percy looked up.

"That doesn't matter, Garret. All that matters, is that you are safe now, and we both love you."

"I know, Daddy."

Percy kissed his bruised for head.

"I won't let this happen again, I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled.

"Daddy, who do think's winning the bowling game. I mean with all the storms, it's got to be a tournament or something.

"I don't know, Buddy."

He sighed in relief and looked at the wall. For a moment, he saw The Fates sitting in the corner, holding up three pairs of socks, cackling. Then, they were gone. Percy glanced at Thalia to see if she noticed. She was too busy talking to Garret. He swallowed. _Gods._

"Anyway, Garret, I think Daddy has a surprise for you!"

"Really, where is it?"

He clapped his hands together and looked around. Percy looked at Thalia quizzically. She mouthed _Disney_ to him. _Oh, yeah!_

"I don't have it with me. It's not something you can hold." Percy said

Garret looked crestfallen for a moment.

"Oh"

"The surprise is, once we get you out of the hospital, we are going to... Disney World!"

"Really! No way! Mommy, are we really going?!"

Thalia nodded, her face shining as bright as the sun.

"Wow!"

He bopped up and down on the little cot.

"I can't wait. I'm going to wide every wide I can!"

He had never been more excited in his life.

"When do the men say I can leave?"

"In just a few days."

"Go on and pack evwything up for me so we can leave straight fwom here!"

Percy shook his head.

"I'm not leaving your side."

Garret nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay. Mommy, pack evwything up for me!"

Thalia laughed, immediately cringing.

"Ow, gods. Percy, I'm going to have these cramps looked at while we're here."

"Okay, sounds good. Don't waste our trip, I guess"

He joked, just thankful that Garret lived. Thalia kissed Garret, leaving to find a lady doctor. A while later, she returned, unusually happy.

"What took so long?" Was the immediate question.

"Well, I have a surprise for both of you!"

Garret clapped his hands together.

"Where?!"

"You can't hold this one either... I think I'm going to have another baby! They won't know for sure until a few more days"

Both father and son looked at her, speaking at the same time.

"What?!"

"But I want to be your baby!"

"We how can you tell? We just... you know... like, three days ago. Isn't it a bit early to tell?"

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"I think you should test again. It's not really possible."

"Percy, we're 28, it's definitely possible!"

"How long until it gets here. Are you going to be fat like Samantha's mom?"

Thalia held out her hands.

"Garret, It's too early to tell for all your questions. Well, except the last one. I'll definitely get fat. And Percy, you're being more childish about this than our 4 year old!"

Percy sighed.

"I don't know if I'm ready for another child."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, giving a smirk.

"Well, then, you shouldn't have demanded that apology."

Ω

March 30. Percy had to remember that. He almost missed it last year. And the year before that. Garret had just asked Thalia when they had gotten married. That was the answer. He was good, though. It was a good long time away from that date. It was July 3rd now. Garret's birthday was the one coming up on August 1st. Right now, they were celebrating Garret's release from the hospital, and, of course, Percy's promotion. They were driving the very long trip to Orlando, Florida so Garret could enjoy Disney World. Percy had wanted him to be older when he first took him, so that they could enjoy more rides, but Percy had no doubt that Garret would enjoy every minute of just standing in the park. Garret stood just tall enough to ride most everything (maybe because Percy got the Hecate cabin to cast a temporary spell, maybe not).

"Daddy, which ride is the best?"

"I don't know, Garret, I've never been."

"Really?"

Garret's childish was of talking was starting to wear off. His L's weren't always coming out as W's anymore.

"Yep, really."

"So, it'll be your first time to wide everything, too?"

His R's could use some work.

"Yes, that's right. First time."

"What about you, Mommy?"

"Well, I've been to Disney before, when I was a little girl, but I didn't get to go in the parks and do anything."

Garret smiled happily from the backseat.

"Good! We'll be able to do everything for the first time together!"

Thalia turned to smile at him, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"Percy, go faster!" She ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Look in the rearview mirror."

He did.

"Gods, Thalia, it's all three of them!"

"Daddy, is something wrong?"

Garret swiveled around to see what scared his parents.

"There's just three bats. I wonder why they're out durwing the day?"

"I only wish those were bats," Percy muttered.

The Dodge minivan's speedometer was maxed out, and they were still unable to escape the creature flying behind them.

"Okay, Thalia, we can assume they want me. I want you to stay with Garret, keep driving. I'm going to jump.

Thalia nodded, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Mommy! Click it or ticket! Click it or ticket! You can't unbuckle!"

"The cops won't care in this situation," Thalia informed him.

Percy unbuckled, carefully switching seats with Thalia. He swung open his door, gave Thalia a kiss, and jumped. He landed hard, the wind knocked out of him.

 _Holy Hades, they made it look easier in the movies._ He shakily stood, naturally uncapping his sword. Alecto stopped and hovered above.

"Perseus, you misjudged our coming. Hades does not wish for you soul, but your help."

Percy narrowed his eyes. Hades was known for tricks.

"Why does he need me? There are simpler ways of asking for help"

"You just so happen to be going exactly where he needs you to."

"And why is that?"

"You must be the one to retrieve his book"

"Book? Hades can read?"

She hissed.

"You must retrieve the Book of Incantations. Only Hades himself can read it, but it must be stolen by a demigod. It is the only way to stop Gaea."

Percy didn't like this, but it seemed believable. Annabeth had mentioned some sort of book in the past.

"What do you need me to do?"

Ω

Thalia drove until she was just out of distance. She pulled to the side of the road, watching her mirrors for signs of distress from her husband.

"Mom, what's going on?" Garret whimpered. "Is Daddy leaving?"

Thalia reached her hand to place on his leg.

"No, baby, he would never do that. He just has something he has to do. I promise."

"What were those bats doing out during the day? Were the vampires?"

Thalia bit her lip. He was too intuitive.

"They kind of were, Garret. They're called Furies. Your dad is going to get rid of them for us,"

She glanced in the mirror again. The furies were gone. Cautiously, she turned the car around and made her way back to Percy. He opened the car door and slipped inside. Thalia shot him her signature worried expression. His return glance gave the answer she needed. _We'll talk later_.

Garret grinned.

"Dad, did you kill the monsters?"

"Yeah, buddy, I did"

Percy sat back, thinking of what the furies told him. He had to do it. There was no other way.

They made it safely to Florida. When Percy said they had checked into a "cheap hotel" he stretched the truth just a tiny bit. It was a nice one with the name on Parc Solei, which had something to do with the sun; at least Percy was pretty sure it did. It had a slide going into the pool. Percy seemed more excited about it than Garret, his face shining like a child's in a candy store.

"Want to go down to the pool and swim?"

Garret yawned.

"Not really, Daddy, I'm tired."

"Oh, okay. We'll just go up to the room and un pack."

"We're on the eighth floor, Garret" Thalia informed him

"What! I can't climb that far. My legs hurt!" Garret pouted.

"We're going to use the elevator, Honey"

That's when they remembered that this was Garret's first hotel, or anywhere with an elevator.

"You mean those things on TV where it takes people up to their floor? I thought those were fake!"

 _Gods, I've failed as a parent,_ Percy thought.

"Nope, they're real. Do you want to push the buttons to use it?"

"Yes!"

Percy took him to the elevator.

"Which one do I press?"

"The up arrow"

Garret oohed as it lit up. The elevator opened with people on it. Percy took Garret's hand and walked him on.

"Okay, Garret, we're going to the eighth floor, so press number eight!"

It lit up. Garret was in awe. The doors slid open again. Garret tried to walk off.

"Woah, not yet, Buddy! This is floor five! See that number in the corner? That tells us what floor we're on."

Garret nodded, no longer tired, but mesmerized by this new technology.

The number 8 flashed up.

"We're here!" Garret cried

Percy walked off the elevator, still guiding Garret.

"We're room number 806...Right there!"

Percy pointed. He got out his key card, inserting it into the lock. The door opened, and Garret ran inside, immediately jumping on the bed.

"Daddy! These beds are so soft! Why don't we have beds like these?"

"They're special hotel beds probably," Percy fibbed.

"Can I have this one?"

"Sure."

Garret looked around.

"Wait, there's only two beds. Where will Mommy sleep?"

Percy squinted. He shared a smile with his wife.

"Mommy and me can share the same bed!"

He and Thalia laughed.

"That's weird!"

Percy was perplexed, along with Thalia.

"Why, Sweetie? Your daddy and I do it all the time at home."

"You do? I thought you had separate rooms."

"Why? Have you not seen us go into the same room together?"

Garret looked just as confused now.

"I don't know. I thought you were just kissing Mommy goodnight, I guess."

"Oookay. Welp, let's go to bed!"

Percy tucked Garret in, then pulled off his own shirt and pants off. He slipped in beside Thalia.

"Garret's asleep..."

"Percy, you seriously cannot be thinking what I think you are. Garret's three feet away!"

Percy pursed his lips.

"True. Do you think you could muster up enough strength to massage my shoulders? It's been a long, tiresome day."

He gave her puppy dog eyes. Thalia huffed and moved behind Percy.

"Fine, but it hasn't been that tiring."

Percy relaxed.

"I love you"

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Ω

The next day, Percy took his family across the street to SeaWorld. It was literally 5 blocks down in walking distance.

"Okay, Garret, you ready to see some sea animals. They really love me, you you'll probably be able to pet a bunch of them."

Percy knew there was a slight risk of the animals being able to talk to Garret, so he would just have to tell them not to. There was already enough demigod presence being radiated. Having Garret know they truth would only strengthen the scent. They walked through security, making it into the park.

"Where to first, Garret? You decide."

"Can we just start here at the fwont and work towards the back, and then come back to the fwont?

"Of course. First stop, dolphin petting!"

 _Stephan, Stephan, look!_

 _Molmon, it's Lord Perseus!_

 _Lord, Lord Perseus, over here!_

The dolphins chattered away. They sounded like normal clicking sounds to the other humans, but Percy understood clearly. The SeaWorld trainer grinned.

"You folks are lucky! The dolphins are hyper today!" she spoke into the mic. Her nametag read Christy.

"Calm down, I'll pet every single one of you," Percy told them in his mind.

"My son is with me, Garret."

 _Touch me first!_

 _Stephan, you make it sound so wrong_

Percy grinned.

"Are they talking to you, Percy?" Thalia asked. He nodded. "What about you, Garret?"

His wondrous stare told everything.

After the day at SeaWorld was over, Garret was sorely disappointed, wanting to stay nearly forever in the park. To make up for it, Percy showed him the hotel's water slide. Percy set Garret on at the top and let him go. What he didn't let Garret know, of course, was that he made the water go faster. Garret zipped around the turns, screaming in joy, as he finally flew off the end.

"Again, again!"

He giddily splashed in the pool.

"Come on in, Mommy!"

"I'm not really a water person," Thalia replied from her perch on the sun seats.

"But Daddy is! You two are like complete opposites!"

"Oh, you have no idea," she muttered. "Daddy'll get in with you"

As soon as she spoke, Percy splashed into the chlorine right next to his son. Garret giggled boyishly.

"Come on, Thalia. Get in the water. I'm here, and it's a pool. Nothing to worry about. Besides, my dad likes you anyway. I'm more scared of yours."

Thalia thought for a moment.

"Why don't you make me, from right where you are."

Percy knew this was challenge. He couldn't use his powers while Garret was watching. He didn't want to expose him to too much at once.

"Garret, turn around for a minute and close your eyes."

"Okay..."

He did. The moment his eyelids shut, a giant hand of water shot up, grabbing Thalia and dragging her in. Garret turned around when he heard the splash.

"Mommy!"

He swam to her as she gave Percy a dirty look.

"Hey, Mommy, why didn't you take off your coverup before jumping in?"

Percy gave her his lopsided grin.

All she could do was splash him.

Ω

Thalia noticed Percy seemed extra jittery as they entered Magic Kingdom. He glanced at everything suspiciously, like it might jump out to kill them.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

Thalia could tell something was amiss.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, I just...nothing. Don't worry."

"Okay," she replied, unsatisfied.

Thalia knew better, but she let the topic drop.

"Daddy, can we ride Splash Mountain first?"

"Of course, why not?"

It took several attempts, but, Percy managed to squeeze into a "log" next to his family.

"Alright, let's do this thing."

They traveled through the wonderful tale of Briar Rabbit, ending up on top of a giant hill, where vultures awaited. They plummeted downwards, creating a very large splash. Percy added a little bit to it, ensuring that Thalia was soaked.

"Perseus Andrew Jackson!" She started, seeing that he and Garret weren't wet at all. Percy just laughed.

They continued their day, but after four monster attacks, Thalia took the initiative to confront Percy. She touched his arm. He flinched

"Percy, you have to tell me what's going on here. You know I can help."

"I know you can, I just don't need you to worry."

"Percy! I'm already worrying. You've had four monster attacks just today, and I can feel a presence here. What are you looking for?"

Percy glanced around nervously. He was a deer in headlights.

"Okay, listen. I happened to have a run in with Hades. He actually had a break-through on Gaea's plan. I know he isn't the most reliable, but Gaea has the ability to make people insane. She needs a demigod heir from each of the big three. If she can have them sacrificed, she will be able to have enough power to make the gods go crazy. If they can't fight, she can easily take over the world. It'll be the way they were when they were split between their Greek and Roman forms"

Thalia thought it over.

"It seems like a bit of a stretch... and what does that have to do with Disney? Also, have we taken into consideration working with Annabeth's cousin? The Norse gods exist, Percy. We could use that. And what about the Kanes? You haven't spoken to either group in ages."

Percy looked down.

"Magnus and I aren't really on speaking terms. He still blames me for Annabeth's death. And, Well, Walt Disney was a demigod. He had this built on an ancient burial ground. There's a book here that contains the secret to keeping the world safe. Now I'm basing half this on Annabeth trivia, and the other on Hades' words. Only Hades can use the book, but only a demigod can retrieve it. That's what he needs us-me mainly- for."

"You're avoiding my question, Percy. Why can't we get the other gods to help us out?

Percy was agitated.

"Annabeth tried to explain it to me. So, you know, all the gods from all the myths ever exist. They exist as long as the memories of the gods stay alive. She did a lot of research. If the different deities mix too often, there can become some sort of confusion. There's a Greek god of the skies, but there is also a Norse god of the skies. If the two beings were to meet, who would rightfully rule the skies? Land would be divided, gods would be fused together and life itself may cease to exist. Most of it is, uh, I think Annabeth would say, conjecture. But there's plenty of evidence to back the theories."

The bathroom door opened, and Garret walked out.

"Daddy, guess what? There's a secret hole in the bathroom floor. There was a book in it. You want to see it?"

Thalia's and Percy's eyebrows raised. If that was the book...it was too easy. Percy walked in and found the book. It was the one Hades was after. Something felt wrong; this had to be a trap... At that moment, Disney World vanished. Percy felt the book fly out of his hands. He was falling. He looked over and saw Thalia next to him. _Where was Garret_? He crash-landed before he could answer his own question.

"Perseus, thank you ever so much for this book"

Hades stood, somewhat regally, at his throne.

"Gaea has been waiting for you."

With that, Percy's vision blacked out.

Ω

Daddy! Mommy!" Garret wailed.

He looked all around the park, calling out their names.

"Somebody help me! M-my pawents left me!"

Tears streamed down his cheeks. It had been almost three hours. They had just disappeared. Suddenly, a hand clamped over his mouth. It was one of the biggest hands Garret had ever seen-rough and scratchy, too.

"You've gotta shut up, kid"

"Wh-who are you?"

The man ignored his question, chewing on a toothpick.

"You're distressed, that's making your scent stronger. And from the demigods you came from...I may hate them, but they're powerful."

Garret studied the scar on the man's cheek. Scent? Powerful?

"Do you know where my Daddy is?"

The man took off his dark sunglasses and stared at Garret. Nuclear bombs seemed to be going off in his eyes.

"They haven't told you, have they?"

"Told me what?" Garret sniffed

"Di immortales, boy! I at least thought Zeus' daughter would have the intelligence. Listen, kid. You ever heard of the Greek gods?"

Ω

Percy groaned, taking in his surroundings. He was in a giant cage. Thalia was on the other side, waking at the same time.

"Percy? Where are we?"

Percy looked around some more, more intently this time. He swallowed hard, then opened his mouth to answer. He never got to respond.

"Why you're in the dark part of Hades of course!"

The voice had a sleepiness to it. Gaea.

Thalia growled.

"Gaea, what did you do with Garret?"

"Nothing, I only wanted his parents. You see, if I have one child from each of the major Olympians, I can sacrifice them. Then, I will have the power to rise, even stronger then I was before. I will be able to destroy the minds of the gods. They won't know who they are. They will be powerless!"

"And Hades agreed to this?"

Here Gaea paused, a smirk forming on her face.

"Hades is more than malleable."

She swept her hand, and Percy could see more cages, each with multiple demigods, or just one.

Leo, Clarisse, Travis, Piper, to name a few. Percy scanned all the cages, until his eyes rested on the last one... no, that was impossible. Percy tensed, and sucked in air quickly. Thalia noticed, and followed his gaze. She too, let out a gasp.

Ω

The man was still talking.

"... so that's about the jist of it."

Garret pondered over this new information for a moment.

"So which god is your parent then?"

The man laughed. It sounded evil without trying. The long scar on his cheek helped seem that much creepier to Garret.

"None of 'em, kid. I am a god. Ares, the god of War

"But if you're the god of war, don't you want a big battle?"

Ares was put out. He grit his teeth

"Your dad asked the same damn question. At least you're not old enough to understand. Look, if Gaea-the evil mom I was telling you about- rises, then the gods will be destroyed. As much as I hate some of them, I can't really let that downfall happen. It's sort of like dominoes, kid. Knock the first one over, they all fall down. Now, you and I are gonna kick some earth mother grass."

He grinned savagely, clearly proud of his pun

"I've been waiting a while to use that one."

Ω

 _A light at the end of the tunnel you will see._

The words from the prophecy flooded back into Percy's mind. He wondered if it could be a double meaning. They usually were. He looked into the adjacent cage again, just to be sure he wasn't seeing things. _Oh gods. Annabeth_.

"How do you plan on sacrificing her? S-she's dead already." Percy stuttered. "She's not even one of the Big three."

Gaea laughed.

"She never died Percy. I sent the car after you on the night you proposed. The bullets are another one of my creation. They stop a heartbeat but keep the creature alive. You-and the doctors- abandoned her side after you figured all was lost. I mean, you nearly killed her yourselves trying to resuscitate her. To be honest with you, Perseus, I don't need her. I've only kept her around this long just to see your reaction when you realized you could have saved her years ago. It was worth it."

All the demigods looked at Percy, lumps forming in their throats. Percy struggled against his cage, leaning for Annabeth. He had already tuned Gaea out.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!"

Gaea was playing her cards perfectly. She had all the aces.

Ω

"What are we going to do?"

Garret was asking the same question a lot. Only because Ares refused to answer. Finally, Ares caved.

"Look, kid. I'm the god of war. If I want to tell you where we're going, then I can tell you where we're going. If you have to know, I'm taking you to a camp. For kids like you. I'm sure you've been before. Gaea might have what she needs, but even Gaea herself is restricted by time. She can't make the sacrifice until next week."

Garret squirmed.

"How do you even know this is, well, you know, really happening?"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom, informed the last council that she believed that's what would happen. It is a Solstice, after all. Zeus decreed we should wait, since gods can interfere with mortals so much, but some of us disagreed. That's why I'm here."

They continued in silence until they reached a small, wooden arch with Greek letters written on it.

"Camp Half-Blood." Garret mused "What's a Half-Blood?"

Ares snorted.

"You're even more dense than I am! Half mortal, half god. Use your brain, kid." An ironic statement, coming from Ares. "This is where you can get proper training for the upcoming fight. They can teach you to use a sword, bow and arrows, anything you need."

"But Daddy already taught me to use a sword."

Ares raised an eyebrow.

"Did he now? Come on in. You and I are going to talk to Chiron."

Ares led the way to a very Big House.

Ω

Percy shakily stood up. He walked to the edge of the cage and peered over the edge. Nothing. Literally nothing-just eternal darkness. He tried the cage bars. Unbreakable. Gaea had chosen a good spot in Tatarus. The only other visible object attached to a piece of ground was the giant fire pit. Most likely what Gaea was planning to use to sacrifice them. Percy didn't understand how you could sacrifice to yourself, but Gaea really felt intent on doing so.

"Annabeth!" He cried again, desperate. She continued to lay on the ground, her eyes shut. Her blonde hair was matted, more black at this point.

"Oh, and Perseus? I think you left theses in your sock drawer by accident!"

Gaea smiled sweetly and flicked her finger. Three pairs of glowing, knit socks appeared.

Ω

Ares personally escorted Garret into the camp. Seasoned demigods became slightly frightened. New campers developed the fear as he passed. He had that effect on people. Soon, he had a crowd following him. Chiron was on the porch talking with Connor Stoll until he saw Chiron. He turned, performing a Centaur sort of bow.

"Lord Ares. To what do we owe your visit?"

"No need for formalities. This kid, right here. He's Jackson's."

Chiron nodded

"Yes, but where are... Di immortales... them too? Did they disappear, my Lord?"

Ares grunted. Chiron's withered face creased.

"Call an emergency meeting. And tell the campers you'll have a guest speaker today."

Garret looked around at everyone. There were so many! He could barely count them all. They all seemed to be whispering about him, nudging each other and pointing. Ares raised a sword, and everyone immediately stopped talking.

"For those of you who don't know, not that it matters, this is Garret Jackson. Yes, Percy Jackson's son. I realize a lot of your campers have gone missing. His parents are the same. Gaea has a plan very similar to her one last time. She needs the blood of the demigods in order to make the Olympians, and the minor gods that have sided with them, to go crazy. That way, when she gains enough power to fully rise, she'll have no resistance. I am taking Garret here to assist me in defeating her. Anyone who wants to go, come fight me."

Ares waited.

"No one? That's about right."

One camper shouted, "What about the kid? Did you make him fight you?!"

Ares glared.

"You don't think I'm gonna make him, do you? Garret, draw your weapon."

Garret gulped

"I-I don't have one"

"Your pockets, kid. Check your pockets."

Garret reached into his pants. He pulled out a pen. His dad's pen. His mind went into a flashback.

 _"Mom! I hate trying on new pants!"_

 _"Please, Garret, this is a pair I really need you to wear!"_

 _Her tone froze Garret. It wasn't mean, or irritated, it was desperate-almost as if she might die if he didn't try them on. Her facial expression conveyed the same._

 _"Yes Ma'am. But only because I love you."_

 _Thalia laughed, her worried expression fading._

 _He slipped his feet in._

 _"Good, they fit"_

 _She relaxed._

 _"Garret, whenever you're in trouble, a pen will appear in this pocket. It'll be your daddy's. Just uncap it and think about water. Can you do that for me, honey?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I love you"_

 _She kissed his head._

Garret wondered how she knew he'd be wearing this pair of pants. Oh, well. He uncapped the pen, closed his eyes and thought: water.

Ω

Percy couldn't believe it. Annabeth. Alive. Here.

"Yes, Persues. I used a little bit of _Metalikó sleep_. Sleeping Metal. She never died."

Gaea chortled triumphantly, perfectly toying with Percy's emotions. Her smile turned to a pseudo frown.

"You married Thalia while engaged to Annabeth. Tsk tsk. That is very unlike you Perseus"

Percy could barely take it. Thalia attempted to pull him down next to her.

"I swear, on all the gods, the river Styx, and my own life, that I will kill you!"

His eyes seethed with anger as thunder rumbled.

"But Perseus, soon the gods will be no more. And I know you can't save your friends in time to be able to kill me. She flicked her hand, the cage floor beneath Thalia disappeared.

Ω

The sword came crashing down on Garret's head. He raised his own blade to deflect it. Ares quickly stabbed inward. Garret jumped back. Next, the god of war jabbed, then swiftly pulled up, slicing open Garret's cheek. Garret reached up, feeling the warm blood. He yelped. It made him…mad. Suddenly, he felt his gut twisting and lurching around. Without warning, water shot forth from the ground, flushing Ares off the stage. Once he finished choking, Ares stood up.

"And that's why he's going with me. Anyone else?"

Ares appeared humiliated and pissed.

"Your dad teach you that move? The dickhead."

"Wait, did I make that water appear"

All he got for an answer was a grin.

Ω

Percy watched horrified as his wife fell into the darkness.

"Thalia!"

Gaea swept her hand, and the chasm was illuminated. A giant altar lay beneath the cages, adjacent to the fiery pit. Thalia landed hard on the cement. She sat up dazed. She was lucky to be alive after that fall. With the amount of pain she was in, though, Thalia wished she were dead.

"My first sacrifice," Gaea crowed.

Gaea materialized a knife, and grabbed Thalia's hair, pulling her head back. In Greek, she muttered,

"Oh, Chaos, god of the Universe, accept my offering"

With that, she slit Thalia's throat, and let the woman crumple.

"NO!"

Percy let loose a torrent of cursing. His face contorted to the likeness of a rabbid animal.

"ROT IN TATARUS FOREVER YOU FUCKING ROTTEN BASTARD! I HOPE TO ALL THE OTHER GODS THAT YOU FUCKING DIE AS PAINFULLY AS POSSIBLE, COME BACK, AND DIE OVER AGAIN, YOU BITCH. "

Tears streamed down his face. Gaea just laughed. The other demigods looked just as pained-Nico even as angry as him. Percy was at the end of his rope. He grit his teeth.

"You better hope," he said, "That you never let me out of this fucking cage before you kill me." Foamy saliva dripped from his mouth.

"Nothing is going to stop me now, Perseus. My first offering has been accepted. Now, you all need to be easy to catch, and I need some more emotion. You simply aren't selling the part, Percy."

She pointed him. Each demigod suddenly appeared in one cage. About this time, Annabeth stirred.

"Wha- Where am-?" The she saw Percy, oblivious to the other people, or Gaea.

"Oh gods, Percy!"

She lunged for him and held him around the neck.

"Did I say yes?"

And then, she kissed him. Percy could have stayed like that forever. He missed the feel of her lips. Soft, yet firm. _Gods, she still tasted the same._ But he knew he couldn't. He stopped kissing. Annabeth pulled back.

"Percy, what's wro-"

Now, she seemed to get an understanding of what was happening.

"Oh gods, Percy, are we... What's going on?"

Percy was about to tell her, when Gaea cut him off.

"You are my prisoners, Wisdom's daughter. Oh, and by the way, Perseus married someone else, child. He couldn't wait for you any longer"

"What?"

She wheeled around.

"Percy, is that-"

She noticed the ring on his finger.

"My gods, Percy, why? W-who? What the Hades is Gaea doing here? Tell me what's going on, right _now_!"

Percy had never seen Annabeth like this. Tears were beginning to form, and she had the most disappointed expression. Love. If he had ever doubted that someone loved him, he saw love Annabeth's face. He swallowed.

"It's not what you think, Annabeth."

"Oh, it's not?"

Her voice had an edgy, sarcastic tone. No doubt Gaea would have killed them, had she not found this drama amusing. Nico spoke up.

"Annabeth, it's true. You were dead. At least we thought you were. I could see your spirit for days, Percy was devastated. He was drunk for three straight weeks. Not kidding. We had to snap him out of it. However, after about a week, your spirit just disappeared. I never told Percy, and I wish I had. He eventually moved on, but it wasn't until a good three years after that incident."

"Wait, I-I was dead?"

"No, Gaea captured your essence with Greek sleeping metal. However, we presumed you to be"

"So w-who did Percy marry, then?"

"I married Thalia," Percy cut back in. "But this isn't the time for personal matters."

"Oh! And where is she?"

Percy gulped, and pointed.

"Oh, gods..."

Annabeth looked, but turned away.

"Someone tell me what we are doing down here."

Gaea sighed, done with her fun.

"Okay, enough of this drama. Let's break some more morale."

Gaea reached in the cage and plucked out Annabeth. She brought her to the sacrifice table.

"Oh this one's just for fun. I must be sure my knife stayed sharp"

Gaea raised her blade and slit Annabeth's throat. Percy shook the bars of the cage.

"AUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHH"

He slumped against the cage. What did he have left to live for? He sobbed. Then, he noticed something-something far away. Was that… Garret. Oh gods... The Oracle's words came back to him.

 _A light at the end of the tunnel you'll see._

Garret.

Ω

"I see my Daddy!" Garret exclaimed, while Ares held him back.

"Hold it, Kid, as much as I love fighting, we need a strategy. We're in Tartarus, and I know your dad's been here before. He barely made it."

Then, Ares said the most philosophical thing he had ever spoken.

"The Prophecy says that you're the light."

Ω

Gaea continued her evil smile.

"Ah, Perseus, your spirit is merely a thread now, and I hold the scissors."

She snapped, and a screen appeared, showing news footage of a wrecked car. A very familiar Prius. The anchor was speaking.

"This car, owned by the Blofis family crashed today, carrying two passengers-Mr. And Mrs. Blofis. They are confirmed dead. No one knows how the car..."

Percy let out a scream that scared everyone. Even Gaea flinched. His eyes seethed with anger.

"I will hurt you. Slowly. Painfully. Right to the point of death. But I won't let you die. That would be too good of an end for you"

"But Perseus, why bother? Everyone who ever loved you is dead. What is there to live for? Surrender! End your pain! Your suffering!"

Percy slumped, going over it in his head. _What did he have to live for?_ They were dead. His mom, Thalia, Annabeth. He didn't know what to do. Then, he felt a hand on his. He looked up through bleary eyes to see Hazel Levesque. A face he hadn't see for a while. Memories came flooding back to him. _What was he thinking?_ He had people that loved him, and he loved other people. _Garret, for crying out loud!_ He wiped his eyes and rallied his troops. He reached into his pocket and drew out Riptide. Much to Gaea's discontent.

Ω

Garret jumped back when he heard his dad scream. Since when did he scream like that? It truly terrified him.

"I take that back, kid. Fuck this. We attack. If Perseus is yelling like that, then Zeus have mercy on Gaea's soul. Styx."

Ares jumped into the chasm, floating in mid-air.

"Jump!"

Garret did, finding himself also flying. He couldn't help but grin. He reached inside his pocket for his sword. Where was it? He looked over, and saw his dad holding it? How did that happen? He didn't bother to answer that and hurried after Ares.

Percy mustered all his strength and pried open the cords that held his cage doors together. He let out a battle cry, jumping at Gaea. He plunged his sword into her body.

"I am earth Perseus! Anything you do to me affects the world. That single stab was and earthquake! You know this! Destroy me and the earth is destroyed!"

Percy had hardly thought about that as Gaea's minions poured forth to kill the other demigods. While Percy was distracted in thought, Gaea threw him away onto a ledge. He moaned, clutching his head. Garret appeared beside him.

"Daddy!"

Garret's hands wrapped around his neck. Percy wept again.

""Oh gods," Percy whispered. "Garret, I love you."

"I know Daddy, but there's no way out of here. Ares has scanned the entire place. We can't escape unless that woman is dead."

Percy cursed and surveyed the scene. Demigods were falling everywhere. Matt, Charles, Amy... so many he couldn't process them anymore. There was no winning. Gaea and her stupid sacrifices. _Sacrifices._ Percy knelt down beside his son.

"Garret, I love you more than anything or anyone else on this earth right now."

"What about Mommy?"

Percy choked back a sob.

"Sh-she's d-dead, Garret."

Percy had never been great at making things softer, so he just said it bluntly.

"W-what?"

Garret's face contorted to pain, sobs convulsing his body

"N-no! S-she's not!"

Percy could no longer control his tears.

"And Garret, it may be a while until you understand what I'm about to do, but no matter what, I want you to know one thing. I love you."

He gave Garret a giant hug. Then, he turned and jumped.

Percy closed his eyes as he fell. He grunted when he made contact with ground. He opened his eyes to see the bodies of Thalia and Annabeth lying beside him. He swallowed and picked up the sacrificial knife.

Ares watched Percy jumped, and cursed. He would have stopped him, but he knew it was the only way. He noticed Garret staring in horror. Di immortales. He could at least save Garret.

Percy's voice rang out across Tartarus.

"I Percy Jackson, sacrifice myself to Chaos, Lord of the Universe, for the slumber of Gaea!"

He brought the knife to his neck and cut his throat. His last view of the world was Garret. A light at the end of the tunnel.

"I'm coming," he murmured.

Garret cried.

"DADDY! NO!"

He tried to jump after him, but Ares held him back.

"No, kid, he did his part, look."

Gaea, without warning, disappeared in an explosion of dirt. The Fates appeared. Garret had heard stories of them before. They adorned his parent's feet, and some other woman's feet with glowing socks. Then the bodies vanished as well. The Fates came up to him. He backed up. They held up a pair of socks. They were the same size he had.

"These were for you, but your father has taken your place. Perseus is the first demigod to ever change Fate. Your father was the most powerful demigod that we have ever known. His sacrifice has allowed for much more than he could imagine.

With that, the socks went up in flames. All around, the demigods turned to look at the altar, and bowed their heads. Garret still sobbed. Golden dust swirled around the room, lifting him to the surface. He shut his eyes tight. When he opened them again, his mother lay beside him.

"M-mommy?"

Thalia rubbed her head, trying to wrap her head around the day's events. Garret wrapped himself around her.

"W-where's Dad?"

Thalia blinked, trying to remember. Then, she smiled.

"He's finally happy. He said he can't wait 'til you join him"

She hugged her son, grateful that Percy's sacrifice allowed her to be there for him

α

Percy woke up on a sandy beach. Thalia stood above him. She helped him to his feet, her hair billowing with the slight breeze.

"They've given me the option to go back, Percy. I'm going to be with our son."

Percy creased his eyebrows.

"I'm going to, Thalia, he's-"

Thalia cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"No, Percy. I'm not letting you do this to yourself."

"But what about Garret? He's not going to forget me. I need to be there."  
Thalia shook her head, happy tears falling from her cheeks.

"I'll make sure he remembers only the best parts, Percy. He's in good hands. You've got everything you want right here." She closed her hands tightly in his before the dissolved into a white light, revealing a blonde-haired woman behind her. She placed her hands on her hips.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Seaweed Brain."

Percy's lips curled into a grin.

"Lucky for you, we've got forever."


End file.
